


What would Marco do?

by thelonelyscorpio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyscorpio/pseuds/thelonelyscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this takes place after chapter 74 and this is what i imagined would have happened if jean met up with Berthold before shit went down,enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	What would Marco do?

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after chapter 74 and this is what i imagined would have happened if jean met up with Berthold before shit went down,enjoy

Jean knows he will never see him again. He was his rock during training. He is the reason Jean is here. He is the reason that he hasn't been killed by a titan.

According to Armin he made him promise to take care of Jean if anything would ever happen to him. He wishes he would get eaten by a Titan. 

He can then join Marco in the after life. Instead he is stuck with all these people who aren't Marco. They had a small memorial for him after the battle of Trost. All of the cadets from the 104th who joined the Scouts gathered together one day. Everyone said something but jean just stood there. He didn't even want to go, but he had to for him. Now he stands atop of wall Maria questioning it all. Why is he doing this. Would Marco approve.

He pushes the blade closer against Berthold's neck. They both are standing there crying their eyes out.What would Marco do. 

"I didn't mean to Jean. I didn't. I didn't want for him to die. We were all like brothers."

"That doesn't change anything. He is still dead. You bastards killed him." There is just silence. The wind blows through their hair and around Jean's sword. Berthold knows this will end with his death or Jeans. He is at the point where all of the sins he committed are pilled in a heap so high that he doesn't feel anything anymore. He's just empty. But he understands Jean. If anyone was ever responsible for Reiner's death he doesn't know what he will do.

Squad Levi is standing behind Jean anticipating his next move. Reiner is currently stomping around Shingashina District with Eren. Jean just stands their looking at him. What would Marco do.

Jean looks down at his sword which is still pressed close to Berthold's neck. He wants to do it. He wants to slice his head of and then do the same to Reiner. They are both responsible for Marcos death. What would Marco do.

Berthold's death wont bring Marco back but he still wants to get rid of this feeling he has in him. This grey cloud that's completely coating his body ,telling him that Marco is dead and there is no way to bring him back. He looks down at Berthold. He is sitting on his knees no longer crying. He has a serious expression on his face. 

"Do it. Kill me but know that Marco wont come back if you do. He will still be dead. Like the rest of us will be one day."

Jean gives up. he cant kill Berthold. That's not what Marco would do. He drops his blade and falls to the ground himself. A flash of blur speeds past him as Mikassa decapitates the Colossus titan. Jean doesn't cry he just stares out onto the horizon. The sun is directly over head them now and so is Marco. He feels Armin coming and grabbing his back.

"Its fine Jean, he is dead now". But Jean knows it is not fine. Because Marco isn't here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it . Please any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
